The Last Angel
by EcLiPsE CrAzY
Summary: out of all the people in the world why me, is it too much to ask for a normal life, what was I to indure so much pain. How will the cullens react to the troubled child. my first twilight story, its really good so give it a try and please review.
1. Chapter 1

Edwards-pov

It's been 17 years since my family had last been visited by the volturi. Everything was finally now at peace. Renesmee hasn't changed much for physical appearance; she stopped growing physically at age 10 but mentally 14. Today was just a normal day in the Cullen's household. Everyone in the living room enjoying movie night. We were watching 50 first dates for the tenth time, Alice can't get enough of it.

However some things have changed over the years. Three years ago Carlisle had visitors or old friends from the time he was changed. Lisa, Peter and Zeke. They helped Carlisle in the hunt for vampires. Carlisle thought they had been killed, when really they changed as well. Lisa, with bright blond hair with the curliest curls you ever seen, with amazing curves. She even makes Rosalie jealous. Peter, strong jaw, light brown hair and strong, but not as bulky as Zeke. Zeke, just as slightly big as Emmitt, with black hair slick back. All in their twenties, with blood red eyes.

They keep their distance from the rest of us and that's how we like it. Only some nights they visit and chat to Carlisle about old times, but lately they began to blur their minds knowing that I could read them. Only once did they slip up. I saw blue eyes but I didn't see a face. They weren't normal blue eyes like humans, they were the lightest blue you could imagine, lighter than crystals. Eyes that you cant look away from. I kept this to myself not trying to make Carlisle unhappy with me for suggesting his friends were up to no good.

Alice-pov

AAAAWWWwwww! I love this part. Everything was perfect. Rose cuddling to Emmitt, Edward and Bella sitting next to each other with Renesmee on his lap, me sitting with my Jasper and Carlisle and Esme up stairs in his office deciding on the next dream house. I looked up into my loves eyes seeing his beautiful grin from every ones calm emotion. Nothing could get better then this.

Renesmee's-pov

I couldn't concentrate on the movie, I was thinking about my love Jacob. He was out patrolling the forest with the pack. Wishing he was here with me right now. Suddenly dad stiffened, his hands bawled up into a fist under my mothers hand. I looked up at him seeing anger, shock, and maybe pain. I noticed uncle Jasper and aunt Alice looked the same. "Edward what's wrong," my mother pleaded. "There coming again," he said threw tight lips. "Who?" " Carlisle friends." "But they always come over," said Emmett. "It's not that, they have someone with them…a human." " Human!!!" Rose shouted. "That's not all either, I can read Carlisle's friends but I can't read the humans. It's pitch black." Alice eyes got wide. "Same here I can't tell their future with the human around, what about you Jasper."

Everyone looked at him. He nodded, "Carlisle's friends are trying to fake their emotions like their happy to visit again, but really their anxious and….some what angry. The human… I can't tell their emotion like they don't have any, all I can hear is their heart beat." Everyone stared at the door listening to the group approach.

The door slammed open, "HAY YOU GUYS!" Lisa shouted joyfully. "Where's Carlisle?" Peter stepped in behind her. "Up stairs as usual," mom spoke. Zeke was now in the room, everyone went wide eyed. Slung over his shoulder was the human. His mouth was gagged with a white cloth, the same colored cloth covered his eyes where is light blond hair almost white swayed over. His legs and arms were tied by the tight rope making reddish dints in his pale skin. He looked about twelve or eleven. It seems he was knocked out by the way Zeke would move he fling around like a rag.

By the time for anyone could register, Carlisle and Esme were coming down stairs. They also went wide eyed seeing the seen. "What on earth are you doing with this poor child," Esme shouted. She tried reaching for the boy, but Zeke quickly stepped past her to Carlisle. "Carlisle where is your basement." Carlisle looked shocked and confused. "W-what, wait a minute, what are you do" – "We promise to explain everything after we put him up, please you have to trust us." Lisa said stepping beside Zeke.

Seven growls came from behind them. Lisa turned around to Rosalie smack dab in her face. "Why the hell would we help the likes of you!" Lisa smirked. "Well sweet heart, we are only thinking about your safety, you see this child is more dangerous running around freely then here under our watch and with eleven vampires around that means more protection for Carlisle's little angel." Lisa tried pinching Roses cheeks. Rose slapped her hand away. "Please" she growled. "Hay Carlisle don't you have a cellar under your basement? That would help better…"Peter spoke up.

Carlisle looked dumbstruck, "well…" Esme then spoke up. "We have many extra bedrooms for the little one." "No, we need some place under ground." Zeke said now getting !! Alice shouted by the hall the lead to the basement. "Il show you, all this commotion and no answer is driving me baddy, so fallow me." She turned around walking down the hall, the group fallowed behind.

Alice –pov

Getting tired of no explanation I took them to the cellar. I opened the giant iron door and let them in. Zeke placed the boy on the tile floor next to one of the poles connected to the cycling. He untied the ropes from around his ankles and wrists, leaving sharp red marks imprinted in his skin. I even winced just looking at them. Zeke took out a crystal bracelet, pressing is thumb, "CLICK" The bracelet turned into a crystal chain. He tied the boy's right ankle with the chain and the other half tied around the pole. "Alright, let's go." We headed back up the stairs.

Bella's-pov

The rest of us sat in the living room waiting for the others to return from the cellar. Except for Rose who was pacing back and forth. "Carlisle do something!" Rose commanded. Carlisle sighed. "I don't know what to do Rose, let's just hear them out first."

Ok please review so I can know to put up the next

Chapter! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2

Bella's-pov

Everyone was in the living room now. Peter, Lisa and Zeke were standing in the middle of the living room floor; everyone else were sitting on the couches. I held my husbands hand, trying to keep him calm. It seems like he all ready knew the situation, but allowed Carlisle's friends speak for themselves. However I felt bad for Jasper. With all the negative emotions around him, he seemed the most un relaxed out of all of us. Though he did try his best to use his powers on us, but right now it wasn't really helpful. He should really be trying to use his powers to calm Rose down. Emit has to put his arms around her, using an iron grip to keep her fro attacking Lisa.

"Well then," Peter began. "It all started in 1100BC in Ancient Greece. The Greeks believed the Gods would send angles down to earth to either bring peace or to punish. These angles were indestructible, they had power, unlimited power. To do anything in their will and no one could stop them but the Gods them selves. They could live to eternity if they chose, make someone desperately in love with them, make a war stop in a halt, or even make an solar eclipse. The Gods made the angles to be born as humans. The only differences from a normal person were the angles would have crystal blue eyes, and pale skin. The Greeks worshiped them, for the angles were only sent down every hundred year.

The angles were very kind, and generous that the Greeks began to abuse their power. They began to kidnap the angles for their own greed. The Gods were furious with the people and began to take back the angles, making the mortals work for themselves. Now the angles were only sent down every millionth year." "So that boy," Carlisle began, is one of the angles?

"Precisely, with his powers we could possibly take down the Volturi." Edward growled. What your not going to tell them the rest?! He almost shot up from the couch if mom didn't hold him back. "Your just like the Greeks themselves, your going to use him so you can become the new volturi." He said threw tight lips. Everyone turned their gaze back to the group, waiting for their answer. "That's not completely true," Lisa spoke back. "We could really care less who takes over but something has to be done to the Volturi." How ever, Peter began. "Someone does need to be in control, we can't have vampires doing what ever they want when ever they want. If we do become the new volturi, it's not like we will become them epically when wear already close friends, we will be less harsh and civilized and choose our actions wisely and its time for a change."

Carlisle breathed in (caught some of the human habits.) "I understand your actions, they must have done something terrible to you in the past. The same with us, we never had any good visits with the volturi and never will. Look I don't want my family in any part of this." "We understand, all we ask for is that you watch him, to keep hi in your sight." "Now listen closely," Lisa said. "Whatever happens you must never be come close to the boy, he is smarter than he looks and pretty clever. So no matter what he does or says, just go about your business and never ever become attached, it will only make things harder in the end."

Rose scoffed. "If the stupid kid is so important to you, why can't he stay at yours? Where ever the hell that is…" "Rose! I will be claiming all of your car keys at the end of this meeting." Esme gave her a disapproving look. "Its all right Esme, it's a reasonable answer. Well we have to travel around a lot back to the boys home in Spain to get rid of any left over any information on him. We have to get rid of all his paper work so no one will think he exists." "I thought the kid came from Greece." "Hay, everyone migrates," Lisa said shrugging her shoulders. "We need to get going now," Zeke spoke up. "Don't worry about the kid, we gave him something to nock him out until the mourning and we will be back by then.

They headed for the door. Wait!! Alice shouted. "Those chains you have him in, their made out of crystals, wont he be able to brake them and escape if he is so powerful?" "Not exactly, you see those crystals absorb his power, draining him completely. As long as the chain is wrapped on him, he is defenseless." "Oh and another tip, Lisa said turning around, no letting him up stairs, its not as easy as it looks getting him back." With that the group quickly left. The room became quiet again. Every one listening to the new heart beat in the house. I finally broke the silence.

So what do we do now? Esme looked at me then to Carlisle, who looked down at his hand holding hers. "I guess we go on as normally." "Sounds god to me," Rose began to walk up the stairs. Emit right behind. "Wait just a minute young lady!" Esme haled out her hand. "Great," Rose mumbled tossing Esme her car keys. "Rose," Esme scorned again. This time she handed Esme five other sets of keys. By the time Rose was gone, Alice and jasper disappeared where ever they go to be alone. Carlisle and Esme went back up stairs to his office. Well it's about your bed time Resemee. I began to pick her up. Edward was right beside me as headed for our home.

Placing Resemee in her bed, we both kissed the top of her head. Good night sweet heart. Then we walked to our room. As soon as the door closed, Edwards lips quickly fount mine. Don't worry Bells. "Every things is going to work out fine, il protect you." You forget, I am just as strong as you, maybe stronger. He chuckled as our lips met again.

**Review please **** …**


	3. Chapter 3

Renesmee-pov

My bedroom door slammed open, light pouring in every direction. "Time to rise!" shouted a chirpy voice. The only person I knew who had a voice like that and would slam open a door like a total maniac, would be the one and only aunt Alise. Yawning I sat up watching her going threw my closet picking out clothes for me to put on. "So what are you going to wear today?" 'Umm don't you meen what your going to choose for me to wear,' "I thought. Oh my gosh," I heard her mumble. "We need to go shopping again." Didn't we just go shopping Saturday? I yawned. "Well yeah but… that was Saturday and today is Monday so we need Monday clothes," she giggled. 'Gosh I just want to go back to sleep.' "I guess this will have to do," she said turning around. "How about this pink lacy skirt, oh and with these white boots, or this blue sweater is so cute with these diamond jeans!" I just closed my eyes as she dressed me not caring what was being placed on me.

When I opened I was now in Esme's kitchen. A big plate of chocolate chip pancakes waiting for me on the table. I quickly sat down and began eating. "Well good mourning," Esme said walking into the kitchen with two huge bags groceries, for the pack of course. Good mourning, I said as I was finishing my plate. "Mourning sweet heart," mom and dad said walking in. Dad kissed the top of my head and mom gave me a hug. "Go and brush your teeth, we will be leaving soon."

Ok, I said heading towards the nearest bathroom when suddenly I was picked up into a strong bear hug. "Mourning kitten," he smiled his wide grin. Kitten was another nick name I was given because of my huge green eyes. I laughed and hugged him. Rose next to him patted my head. "Let her go Emit before you crush her," Rose said playfully. He placed me down and ruffled my hair. "If anyone messes with you at school, come to me first, got it kitten," Emit said. Alright Emit I laughed and headed to the bathroom.

Esme-pov

Everyone was beginning to leave for school and work. Wishing the kids to have a good day at school and kissed Carlisle good by, watching as he drove out of the driveway. I waited outside until his car was out of my sight. I sighed knowing what I had to deal with when I had to go back into the house.

I sat down on the couch to try to think of more ideas for Alise and jaspers new vacation house. I tried so hard to come up with something but I just couldn't concentrate, thinking about last night. It was about four hours ago the boy woke up, everyone could tell from his shocked breathing because of realizing his new location I'm guessing. Suddenly his heart beats would multiply and everyone in the house would stop moving thinking he might have a heart attack or something but then it would return to its normal pace. Everyone did their best to go on as if nothing was happening but you could tell how they felt when they slipped showing their emotions.

I closed my eyes tight wishing I could drown out his little whimpers, but my motherly instincts were beginning to take in. I sighed, caught some of the human habits. 'No matter what a child is a child and must be treated with care and love. I understand their Carlisle friends but I cannot accept this situation.' With that I stood up from my chair and headed for the cellar.

I unlocked the iron door and slowly peeped my head in trying not to scare him. I saw him huddled up in a corner rocking back and forth and shaking from the freezing temperature. His thin pale arms wrapped around his knees. His head low, resting in his arms. He had on a plane white T-shirt that was way too big for him and had beige shorts and was bare foot. If he stayed in this freezing room any longer he could become extremely sick.

I coughed twice trying to get his attention. His head shot up in my direction. As soon as he looked at me I completely forgot how to speak. He was defiantly not normal like a completely new type of human, not even. His eyes were the lightest blue you could imagine. His pupils looked so small as if being suffocated by the outer color. Gathering myself together I tried to find my voice. Despite the shock of his eyes I could see so much pain and suffering. His face stained with old dried tears. His nose was bright pink from the cold. (**Just incase if you need to understand how the eyes look, its like off the movie "Under World Rise of the Lycans" the evil lords eyes, yeah that's how they look. It's hard to explain **:P)

Hay there. I began to slowly walk towards him. His shacking increased for each step I took, his eyes began to water up again but I could tell he was trying his best to compose himself. If my heart was still beating, I would have felt it shatter into a million peaces. Its ok, I spoke again. I'm just trying to help you. Walking a little closer, his eyes focused on my every move. I reached for the Kristal chain that kept him captive, trying to break it. Griping the chain, trying to pull it apart…it wouldn't budge. I tried with all my strength and not even a single chip. What on earth? Aren't we supposed to be the strongest beings and I can't even break this little chain. I know I'm not as strong like most of the family but even someone like me could break such a little chain as this. After another try I gave up. I looked back to the boy, his head was back in his arms.

Don't worry Il get you out of here, I looked, fallowing the chain circling around one of the polls. 'Well I can just buy another one,' I thought. Snapping the poll in half, I lifted the chain up from the bottom half. There we go, suddenly the chain began to glow then snapping back into a short chain around the boys ankle. He yelped when the chain snapped back in place. I'm so sorry! Are you ok, I quickly went up to him. I guess I was a little too close for his comfort, he put one arm up trying to protect himself as if I was going to attack him. I stepped back appalled, never in my life have I ever seen someone actually afraid of me. It-it's alright I tried, reaching out my hand slowly. I'm not going to hurt you. He looked up me with a confused look, whether to trust me or not. I promos, you have to trust me though. I leaned in my hand more. His gaze kept looking at me then back to my hand. After about ten seconds, biting his lip he slowly reached out his hand, finishing the distance between us.

When his hand finally touched mine, I slowly helped him up to his feet. He tried standing on his own but after about three seconds he began to stumble. I caught him before he met the floor. I laughed when he slightly blushed when I had to pick him up and carry him. Don't worry, with the right treatment you will be back on your feet in no time. As I carried him to the living room, I got a closer look at the chain around his ankle. No wonder he couldn't walk, the chain was extremely tight going around his leg that purple bruises were forming around it.

I placed him down on the couch. Stay here for a second I will be right back. I ran up stairs and brought down some blankets to warm him up. Going back down I could see him looking at all of our décor, his mouth hanging open in amazement. Ha-ha, you might want to close your moth, you might catch a bug. He snapped his mouth shut turning in my direction, blushing bright red. Ha-ha here, I said placing the blankets around him. I sat in a seat facing him. Well then I think we should properly introduce ourselves. Hello my name is Esme Cullen, I said while reaching out my hand, what's your name. He fumbled with on of the edges of the blanket, keeping his eyes on the floor. You can speak English right? He nodded keeping his gaze on the floor. Well what is your name? "Alexander," he whispered. Thank you vampire super hearing, I could hear him perfectly. Alexander is it? He nodded, "Alex for short." Aaawww he has a little accent.

That's a very nice name Alex, I said trying to lighten the mood. He kept quiet. So...Alex could I ask you some questions? He finally looked up at me puzzled. Don't worry you don't have to answer if you feel uncomfortable! "…no um… its ok, I don't mind." Alright then let's start off with some easy ones, so Alex how old are you? "…11…well I think 12 now, when they captured me I kind of… lost track of time…" so you missed your birthday! He looked back up at me shrugging his shoulders and nodded. That's terrible you have to celebrate your birthday, it's the day you were brought into this world!! I expected him to respond but when I looked closer his eyes were glazed over in a deep thought. Alex? His face shifted from daze to angry to hurt. Alex?! His eyes shot up to mine, looking me strait in the eye. Is it true… what's true? His voice was beginning to crack. That my purpose for being here …in this house is to be…your pet? His eyes stayed on the ground.

Excuse me? 'Did I really hear him say that...a pet?!' I almost laughed just thinking of us the Cullen family actually having a human or any type of being to be a slave or pet, whichever way you call it. Carlisle would never suggest something like that, nor would ever give thought to it. Recovering from his words I could see him staring terrified and slightly intense, waiting for an answer. You really believe that Alex? I was beginning to get worried. No that's not true at all! I said getting up and sitting next to him. He allowed me to wrap my arms around him, hugging him. He laid back on my chest breathing in heavily trying his best to not shed any tears. No your not a pet, your aren't any type of animal. You're a very special kid, you understand. He nodded. Alex the people who took you, did they tell you that? He nodded again. I breathed out heavily. 'Carlisle and I are going to have a serious talk.' I never really felt hatred for someone before, until now, I always had vowels to forgive but sometimes that's just not the case.

I was boiling with rage at that point but I quickly calmed myself. Alex I want you to listen to me, you are just as important as anyone else, your no ones pet, you are above all of that even the people who said that to you, do you understand. He nodded again.

Ggeeerrrr… Hahaha, we should really put some food in you. He lifted his head up, his light eyes looking into mine. Come on, I said getting up. How does a hot bowl of soup sound.

(**To see how the chain looks click this, its too much work to explain .) ./SDQqLFgQgmI/AAAAAAAAAR8/8Xjj9_xQZQY/sterling%20silver%203mm%20diamond%20cut% **

**Ok please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about being bitchy, and thank you for the honest advice**

**It was extremely confusing so bad on my part.**

**So chapter 4 should be up soon **

**And I took the advice and I hope **

**this is better.**

**Also if anyone has any more advice my ears are always open **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Sorry if my story skipped in front of anyone's stories il try not to **

**mess up any more cause I would get ticked too. D: **

**so hers chapter 5 I guess..**

**Esme-pov**

I watched as Alex finished his meal, he took forever though, eating so slowly as if it would be his last meal. "Thank you" he said pushing the bowl forward. Your welcome and you can go rest in the living room until I'm done cleaning up. He nodded getting up from his chair and headed for the living room.

Edwards-pov

We were driving back home now, Bella and I with Renesmee. Soon we arrived home, opening the front door. Hay Esme we are hom- I was caught off staring into a couple of light blue eyes. The boy that was down stairs was sitting on the couch staring back at me with an expressionless face. "Esme!" Bella called. Esme poked her head out from the kitchen. "Welcome home you guys, how was school?" Bella whispered to her, "isn't he suppose to stay down stairs?" "I couldn't help it, it was so cold down there." I didn't realize that I never took my gaze off of him, he began to move around uncomfortable under my stare.

I couldn't help it, he could be such a threat to us with all of our powers not working. I have to protect my family, so my mind was set and nothings going to change that, I am not going to trust him for one minute. "Edward stop it!" Esme said mad now. "If you want to talk then talk to me in the kitchen." I fallowed after her with Bella by my side and Renesmee behind, or so I thought.

Renesmee-pov

The grownup's went into the kitchen but I stayed behind, curious of the new guy. When dad was out of sight I started walking towards him. I don't know why but I felt so comfortable around him even if they said to avoid him. As I got closer I thought his eyes were extremely pretty, it almost made me jealous. I don't know why dad was freaking out, Carlisle friend's did say he was an angel after all so he couldn't be dangerous. High, my name is Renesmee or you can call me Nessie.

He looked at me stunned, I guess he didn't think I would actually come over. His expression soon changed into a small smile. "I'm Alex," he said shyly. That's when I took a closer look at him, he had clean pale skin, his hair was such a bright blond that it almost looked like silky dove feathers. His skinny nose and thin lips went with his face perfectly and of course his eyes, everything about him was perfect. If he could he could look better than my kind.

That's when I realized I was staring for too long, he kept trying to avoid eye contact with me. Sorry! I shouted. I didn't mean to stare so much. "it-its alright I'm use to it," he said blushing. He looked down at the floor. Um, I began, I am sorry if I bothered you, you could sleep if you want, you look pretty sleepy.

"Renesmee!" I whirled myself around seeing my father standing by the kitchen door looking horrified. He signed me to come using his pointing finger. As I entered the kitchen, dad slammed the door behind. He gently picked me up and placed me on the counter. "Renesmee dear, I need you to promise me something ok." I nodded. "I need you to never go near him again understand?" I looked my dad in the eyes, I slowly nodded. "Alright that's my little girl, he said kissing me on the top of my head. "Come on Nessie, lets get going home," my mother said, taking my hand and headed to the door.

Edwards-pov

I turned around to Esme standing, her arms crossed, staring at me in disbelief. I'm sorry Esme but I am not going to put the family in any more danger, I have to protect this house. "Well I'm, sorry Edward but I kind of feel the same way towards Alex, he deserves to be looked after too. You know how much I love you all but I cant allow anyone to be neglected in my house. With that she turned and left.

**Sorry this one is kind of short.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I have decided to put up chapter 6 because I felt like it and checking the story traffic so far 30 people have read up to chapter **

**5! YAY! So here is to you all. Alright my lovely readers here is **

**chapter 6! 3**

**Edwards- pov**

With that she left. I ran my fingers threw my hair and headed out of the kitchen, catching Alex simply lying on the couch staring at the ceiling. Obviously too tired to even notice I had entered the room. Taking a deep breath, it was driving me insane that I couldn't see any of his thoughts and even worse Alice and Jasper unable to use their abilities on him either. I don't mean to act this way but it's been so long since we had any trouble, it would be nice if it could just stay that way. I only want the best for my family and for those ignorant friends of Carlisle to have the audacity to come in here and screw everything up for us.

I didn't realize I was growling until his gaze shifted to my direction, him realizing I had been standing in the room for some time now. Giving me a blank stare then turned back facing the ceiling. Tell me…what are you thinking? "what?" he said looking at me again. I leaned on the kitchen door, folding my arms and repeated my question. What are you thinking about? "Nothing", he said turning back around so his back was facing me. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Look it might help the both of us if I could understand some perspective of this whole…mess. "And what makes you think I would tell you?" He shot back. You know what! —"Hay Alex come here please." I was interrupted by Esme walking down the stairs.

She walked in between us helping Alex up to his feet. "I have a surprise for you," she said lifting him up on her back. As the were going up the stairs she nodded understanding that I did try to be a little bit kinder and mouthed " il take it form here."

**Alex-pov**

Esme carried me on her back as we walked down some huge hallways. "Oh by the way that was one of my sons, Edward and don't mind him, he's nice, you just have to get to know him." Wait you have more than one son? _I was a little nerves about that, I can become extremely claustrophobic and I can tell I'm not going to_ _like Edward that much and if he has brothers, I bet I won't be able to stand them, _I thought._ He just seems too pushy._ "Yeah, I have three sons and daughters and I believe you met my granddaughter." _Uuuuhhh il never get out of here. _I laid my face on her shoulder and groaned.

She laughed, "I know, big family right. It's nice that you're talking more than before. The food must really be kicking in. We walked until we reached the end of one of the hallways, stopping at a white door. "Alright close your eyes." I did and I could hear her opening the door. I felt her walking in then hearing the door shut. "Ok open." I opened seeing a huge room with a king size bed with white sheets facing the door. The walls were beige and the wall behind the bed was made out of complete glass showing an amazing view of the forest. There was a desk and a bookshelf in one of the corners and two other doors, I'm guessing a closet and a bathroom. "Do you like it?" I couldn't say anything, I just nodded my head in response. She laughed again and said, "I know its plane but me and the girls are going to fix it up later on we just need to know what's your style." She walked over to the side of the bed so I could get down. "You can get down now." I didn't know exactly how to because I couldn't stand so I just let go and fell back onto the bed.

**Esme-pov**

I heard him plop down on the bed. Your bathroom is there and your closet is here, I said pointing to the doors. So what is your favorite color, I said turning around to see Alex knocked out on the bed. Awww I helped to settle him on to the middle bed and lifted the blankets on top of him. Then I leaned over and kissed the top of his forehead. Walking over to the door and switched of the lights. Sweet dreams, I said before closing the door to his room.

(Still Esme-pov)

As I was walking back down the stairs to the living room, everyone was home besides Carlisle. They all stood waiting for me, probably for an explanation on why I released Alex. Everyone stared at me like what have I done, except for Alice, Emmett and Jasper seemed to be deciding on who's side he was on.

"Ok, why?" Rose began, folding her arms. What do you, mean why? "Come on Esme, why would you completely do the exact opposite of what Carlisle's friends told us not to do, like I don't know, interact with the kid. Honestly I hate taking orders from a bunch of nobody's, but if it helps to keep the normal family tradition and not risk of putting anyone else in danger, I would gladly commit to it. And you should do the same."

A growl slipped from Alice's lips, warning Rose, she was stepping out of line. Rose just simply rolled her eyes, and flipped her hair. Well forgive me Rosalie for not being self conceded. For once can you stop thinking of only yourself, and try to have some sort of empathy? I mean you're comparing yourself, a gorgeous, unstoppable, powerful immortal to a what, a twelve year old kid who can't even defend for himself! Suddenly I felt a wave of calm and peace. I sighed, thank you Jasper. He nodded. You all know that I love you dearly as if I gave life to you myself, but you know that I can't let this keep going. It hurts me too much to know that someone is suffering and I am partly the one causing it because I'm standing back and letting it continue. You know my love towards you all will never change, but neither will they change for Alex. Even someone like him needs to know that someone cares about him. "Oh god you know his name, you really did get close to him." Rose said running her hands threw her hair. Uuuhhh fine! Just don't expect me to be Miss happy and lovable with him."

All I ask for you will acknowledge him and his feelings. That also goes for you to Edward. "Sure Esme," he said threw thin lips. Alright I'm going to cook dinner because you know how much Jacob eats after his runs. Oh, one more thing, Alice have mercy on him when you take him shopping k, I winked. She giggled, "don't worry I'm about to head out now with Jasper to do just that while he's sleeping. I don't think I can stand another minute of knowing that he's dressed in those so called clothes, I rather spend a whole day with those mutts than watch him walking around in those rags."Ready love," Jasper said holding out his hand as Alice took it, them both leaving the front door.

**Renesmee-pov**

It was 6:00pm now and I was back in my grandparent's house, I had to beg my parents to take me back so I could welcome Jacob when he arrives. Mom and dad were upstairs talking, Alice and Jasper were out shopping and Emmett was playing video games while Rose flipped threw her beauty magazines. I sat by the front door waiting for my night and shinning armor to come. I could smell Esme cooking, the smell of steaming tomato souse and cheeses.

I sighed not looking forward for the night because when grandpa gets off work around 8:30 something, we are going to have another family meeting. Rose and dad wanted to talk to Carlisle and to get his opinion before they truly give in and listen to Esme. It annoys me how they both can be so hard headed and won't let silly debates go.

THUMP THUMP THUMP I heard to heavy footsteps crossing our lawn, a huge smile expanding on my face. Smelling that sweet puppy smell Iv grown to love, I jumped up and wiped the door open. Opening it to see my large tanned Jacob, he had on his shorts and was topless, with dripping wet hair from the rain. He smiled his large grin at me as I leaped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Hey Nessie, he said snuggling me. He then walked in and shut the door, still holding me in his giant arms.

"Hello Jacob dear, how are you?" Esme said from the kitchen. "I'm doing good, man it smells great in there!" You could hear Esme chuckle in the kitchen. "Dinners almost done, I mad three batches of pasta so be ready. "Am I ever." I felt his stomach growl and giggled. "what's so funny?" Nothing I said snuggling into him more. He walked me to the couch and now we were watching Emmitt play his games, occasionally breaking one of the controllers. After some time Esme walked out of the kitchen. "In about ten minutes the food will be done, Oh!" she looked up at the ceiling, we could hear sound of bed sheets moving from up stairs. "I will be right back, she said heading up the stairs.

Jacob looked down at me with a confused expression. "What was that?" "Non of your god damn business dog," Rose muttered with her nose scrunched up, and flipping threw her pages so fast and with so much force almost tearing them out, irritated by Jacobs presence. "Who said I was talking to you, you dusty old witch." "What did you say!" She then threw the magazine at his head in reaction he shook his head getting rain water on her. "Cool it Rose," Emmitt said pulling her into his lap and kissing her.

"So, Jacob began. "What are Carlisle friends up to?" I was trying hard to listen to what Jacob was saying but because of this stupid super vampire hearing it made it difficult to concentrate on what he was saying, I was really listening to what Esme and Alex doing on the floor above us.

_From up stairs-_ "Ready and… up," Esme said. "Goodness when my husband gets back I will make sure the first thing he does is try to fix your leg, it looks like it might become infected." Her voice was filled with worry.

Then I heard yawning. "Nessie?" I looked back into Jacobs chocolate brown eyes. "Nessie what's wrong and what is going on up their, you keep looking up." Oh uuuhhh, I could feel my face boiling into a blush. Then I heard Esme coming down the steps with Alex on her back. Jacob looked at the two in complete horror. Rose snorted, but sending Alex the same look she gives to Jacob. Alex gave a quick glance at us then eminently placed his face on Esme's back, hiding his face in her hair. Obviously not happy about seeing us ether, especially with the unwelcoming faces.

"What the hell is that" Jacob said in a tense low voice. "Oh this is Alex, he will be staying with us for a while," Esme said, ignoring the Jacobs comment. "Aww don't be sad mutt cause you're being replaced," Rose snickered. Jacob growled. "Rosalie, Esme said in a disapproving tone, then walked back into the kitchen.

Jacob was still tense; his hands were shaking as I held on to them. "This is bad," he muttered, "I can't even smell his sent." "Join the club," said Emmitt, winning eight games so far. "What do you mean?" "Your not the only one who is disabled in an ability, Edward, Jasper, and Alice can't use their powers on him ether." "So he's a threat," Jacob gave low growl. "who knows," Dad said coming into the room with mom. "For all we know, he might not be so bad after all, he could be an angel." Dad said sarcastically. Emmitt gave a slight chuckle.

"I don't like this, so your telling me literally none of your powers can work on him, you, Jasper, or that girl with the hedge hog hair?" But you guys aren't giving him a chance, he didn't seem so bad when I talked with him, I said trying to stand up for him. Dad gave mw a disapproving look. "A angel?" Don't worry Jake, we will catch you up later. PoW! "OW! What the hell was that for?" Jacob said robbing the back of his head. "That's for saying my hair looked like a hedge hog." Alice gave Jacob a evil glare. "Welcome back," Esme said bringing a normal sized plate of pasta in one hand, and in the other two huge glass containers of pasta for Jake.

"Here you two," she said handing us the plates. "So where did you go?" "France, I'm pretty sure I got his size right." "Hay Esme," Jasper said walking in with seven giant shopping bags, each filled to the top. "Sorry though, most of his clothes are light colored, he just wouldn't seem to look right in black or a dark blue, or something." "Don't worry, they will work perfectly." "You went shopping for him!" Rosalie and Dad said at the same time. "Of coarse I did, he can't stay here dressed the way he is, not while I'm around. So where is he?"

"In the kitchen," Esme said pointing into the direction. "Poor kid, il give him some company" Alice skipped to the kitchen. "I will be back I'm going to put these in his room," Esme said taking the bags from Jasper. "He has a room too!" yelled Rose. Esme ignored her and went up the stairs.

"Well you can catch me up now," Jacob said finishing his food.

**Alice-pov**

I walked into the kitchen seeing Alex sitting on a stool at the counter facing my direction. He looked frustrated with the peace of pasta that fell from his fork as it was almost reaching his mouth. He then caught sight of me, he placed everything down and never broke off eye contact with me, his eyes fallowing every movement I took. Hi Alex, it's a pleasure to meat you. My name is Alice and…you can keep eating. I sat in the stool across from him. Alex slowly began to eat again. I placed my elbows on the table and put my hands under my chin. Wow, you really have astonishing eyes, I bet you rill in a lot of pretty girls. He chocked on the pasta as his face and ears lit a bright red. He then reached for the glass of water and chugged it down. Ha ha ha!

"You really are something." I turned to see Jasper standing behind me. Sorry Alex, we don't mean to bother you, we just thought you might want some company. He went back to finishing his plate. "No, it's ok I don't mind," he whispered. I smiled, making the red rush back to his face. Hay when you get done eating there's some clothes I want you to try on, their going to look great on you.

**Hoped you all enjoyed**

**I would still love reviews pretty please :D**

**I Then I will try to update faster**


End file.
